


Follow You Anywhere

by Fox_the_Hermit



Series: UraMayu Week Teasers [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Role Reversal, Soul Society invasion arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_the_Hermit/pseuds/Fox_the_Hermit
Summary: “I’m in,” Hirako says immediately, and Mayuri wants to groan. Of course he wants in. He always wants in. His frankly embarrassing crush on Kisuke is only dwarfed by his attraction to stupid and dangerous endeavours.





	Follow You Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Another Short Teaser for a potential fic I might write for UraMayu Week 2019 - an event celebrating the platonic or romantic relationship of Kisuke and Mayuri!  
> This is the take on the trope Role Reversal!

They meet on the edge of the river, finding Kisuke standing there, looking out over the water.

“We can’t let Soul Society execute Yoruichi-san for helping us,” Kisuke says, and turns to the group. His eyes are far too cold and determined for Mayuri’s taste, and he shivers. Some ridiculous, dangerous, and idiotic idea is going to be proposed any second now. Possibly illegal, too. “I am going after her.”

There it is.

“Absolutely  _ not _ ,” Mayuri hisses. “That Captain nearly killed you! He must have destroyed not only your powers, but the contents of your cranium too, because there’s no way you would survive even a second there.”

How is he even considering this insanity?

“I’m in,” Hirako says immediately, walking over to stand next to Kisuke, and Mayuri wants to groan. Of course he wants in. He always wants in. His frankly  _ embarrassing _ crush on Kisuke is only dwarfed by his attraction to stupid and dangerous endeavours, and this plays on both.

Kisuke, of course, only thinks Hirako tags along on his misadventures because he’s a death-seeking disaster, and completely oblivious to Hirako’s pining.

“Well, at least you morons can’t open a Senkaimon to actually go and  _ get yourselves killed, _ ” Mayuri groans. “Akon, Sarugaki-san, let’s leave these brain-dead morons to their-”

“If  _ baldy _ is going, so am I,  _ shorty _ ,” Sarugaki glowers up at him, stomping over to stand next to her partner in crime. “Someone has to save him from being killed by yet another of Urahara’s ridiculous ideas.”

How  _ he’s _ the short one in this equation, he will never understand. 

Mayuri comforts himself with the thought that at least Akon is still on his side. And Tsukabishi will pipe any second to be the voice of reason and sanity that everyone else so desperately lacks.

“And  _ again _ , none of you  _ humans _ can open a  _ gate to Soul Society. _ There’s nothing-”

“Kurosaki-san is going to take care of that,” Kisuke says cheerfully. “He’s promised to restore me my powers, too.”

The weird bookshop owner?  

This is getting better and better.

He likes Yoruichi-san, when she’s not scratching him or playing with his hair, but not enough to go and die for her in an attempt that will never, ever work out. 

“Akon, let’s leave these suicidal maniacs to-”

“Sorry boss, I think I have to follow  _ other _ boss here.”

That’s it. All of his friends are going to go and die for nothing and he’ll be left alone.  _ And clearly be better off for it _ .

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Mayuri?” Hirako grins at him.

Tsukabishi, now is the time to speak and save-

“We can’t let our friend get killed. She does not deserve that. I would have thought you would be a better friend than this, Mayuri-san,” Tsukabishi says. “Besides, would it not besmirch your honour as the Last Quincy to give in to the shinigami on a matter such as this?”

Damn, damn,  _ damn _ .

“Mayuri-san,” Kisuke says quietly, and gets that  _ expression _ on his face, soft and wide-eyes and lost that always turns Hirako into agreeable mush, ready to do whatever Kisuke asks of him.

And Mayuri too, but only because it’s too ridiculous to be permitted to continue. That is absolutely the only reason it works. 

The only one.

He will not let him  _ win _ this time.

“Everyone else here got their powers recently - you’ve been training with yours for your whole life. We’ll need everything we can get.”

“We have no idea what we’re going to face there! No idea at all!”

“Who else is going to do it? That Lieutenant, Soi Fon, she was supposed to be Yoruichi-san’s best friend - but she did nothing! We have to be the ones to rescue her, Mayuri-san.”

Those pleading grey eyes are eating away at his resolve every second, and he curses internally.

“ _ Fine. _ But if we die, I will kill each and every one of you myself.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the [UraMayu Week tumblr](https://uramayuevents.tumblr.com), and here's a link to the [UraMayu discord server](https://discordapp.com/invite/UHWVxg5)! 
> 
> Vote on the prompts for the week [here](https://foxhermit.typeform.com/to/WXmcMb)!


End file.
